videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek (GBC, PS2, GBA, GCN)/Levels
This is a list of levels for the video game, Shrek (GBC, PS2, GBA, GCN). The following levels are all based on the 1st Shrek film, with some original stuff. Console Levels Level 1: Once Upon A Time (Tutorial Level) Playable Character: Shrek Plot: Shrek has to get some slugs for his feast. Level 2: Donkey-A-Go-Go Playable Character: Donkey Plot: The guards are after Donkey! Make him run for his life! Level 3: Meeting Donkey Playable Character: Shrek Plot: You have the first time to meet Donkey, and he'll guide you on your journey. Level 4: Fairy Tale Trouble Playable Character: Shrek Plot: Uh oh, fairy tale creatures are invading your swamp! Find all of them and they'll talk to you. Level 5: To Duloc! Playable Character: Shrek Plot: We're on our way to Duloc, and Shrek and Donkey have to get there to Farquaad. Level 6: Duloc Tournament Playable Characters: Shrek, Donkey Plot: Let the tournament begin! Shrek and Donkey have to fight Farquaad's guards as a team! Level 7: Walking Together Playable Characters: Shrek, Donkey Plot: It's time to save the princess. Shrek and Donkey have to travel together. Level 8: Walking Down To The Bridge Playable Character: Shrek Plot: It's a rickety bridge! Shrek has to shake the whole bridge to scare Donkey. Level 9: Inside The Keep Playable Character: Donkey Plot: Donkey has to take the stairs while Shrek has to look for the princess and the dragon. Level 10: DRAGON!!! Playable Characters: Donkey, Shrek Plot: Oh no! A giant dragon invading in the castle! Donkey has to get out and Shrek needs to get to the princess. Level 11: Saving Fiona Playable Characters: Shrek, Donkey Plot: You got the princess! Now, get her to safety before a giant dragon comes! Level 12: Camping Playable Character: Shrek Plot: Fiona needs somewhere to camp and Shrek and Fiona have to get some supplies. Level 13: Bird Chorus Playable Character: Fiona Plot: Top of the morning, Fiona. She has to sing with the birds when the buttons on your controller match. Level 14: Monsieur Hood! Playable Character: Fiona Plot: Oh no, it's Robin Hood and the merry men! Fight them off with your attacking moves! Level 15: Blue Flower, Red Thorns Playable Character: Donkey Plot: Donkey has to find a blue flower with red thorns in the forest, and beware for sneaky creatures. Level 16: Setting Up A Weed Rat Playable Character: Shrek Plot: Get some lost weed rats and make them for Fiona. Level 17: True Form Playable Character: Donkey Plot: This place is so dark. Donkey has to find Fiona, until she's an ogre! Level 18: Being Alone Playable Character: Shrek Plot: We're too late, Fiona has to marry Farquaad. It's time to go back to the swamp. Level 19: Ride The Dragon! Playable Characters: Shrek/Donkey (Riding on Dragon) Plot: The dragon's back! And she's helping us on our journey! Level 20: Final Showdown! Playable Character: Shrek Plot: Shrek objects! He has to fight Farquaad and marry Fiona. Category:Lists Category:Shrek